


We keep on hitting the ground (We always get up to see what's next)

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, but I realised I couldn't do one, even if my life depended on it, not Lincoln friendly, this was supposed to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost count of how many times they've done this for each other.</p><p>Prompt used; Angsty promtp: spending Valentine’s Day sitting by the other’s hospital bed because one of them got hurt on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We keep on hitting the ground (We always get up to see what's next)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it angsty, I swear. But I can't.  
> Tittle from 'Try Everything'.

He has lost count of how many times they've done this for each other.

He remembers the first time she was by his bedside; as she freed him from his nightmarish memories.

He remembers the first time he did it for her, waiting for the GH-325 to either take her away, waiting for her to open her eyes and tell him he's an idiot for worrting so much and she's ' _going to be just fine, look at me._ '

He remembers making her be there when he had to go into the machine and waking to her worried face during the days before, when he'd finally given in and let her back in his life, where she belonged.

He remembers waiting outside the med lab while her cuts and bruises were being looked after, after missions. (He had to bandage a couple himself.)

He remembers the quarantine.

He remebers walking up and down the hall outside of the Cage after she broke her hands' bones.

He remembers her being by his bedside after his hand.

(He's almost certain he made a fool of himself and told her a crap load of embarrassing things he has no memory of.)

He remembers sitting by her side after London, after the first time she had to keep the portal open.

There have been more incident since then, rogue Inhumans led almost to their doorstep – he's secrety glad he never trusted Campell to let him know where the Playground or the Cocoon are – and HYDRA led by a corpe that led to Daisy spending more time in the infirmary than he'd like.

This last one was the worst so far and Daisy had to face off multiple enemies for too long, trying to keep him safe.

Lincoln managed to hit him and around then he blacked out, Diasy's voice calling his name the last thing he consciously remembers.

When he woke, she was still out and Mack told him what went down.

The backup berely made it in time to get them out.

And now Daisy was in a bed, unconscious, black and blue almost everywhere he could see, energy depleteed and with a few broken ribs.

If he had let her go on her own – it wasn't a two-man mission, one person could pull it off – she'd probably had made it out without getting hit. But he went and she had to protect him.

“Daisy...” he sighed, saddly, carefully reaching for her hand. “I'm so sorry.” he whispered.

He sits there through the night, berely notices the passage of time but for a brief bathroom break and May bringing him something to eat for breakfast.

He sits by her side for two days – the amount of time it takes her to wake – reenacting his GH-325 vigil.

When she wakes up, he's half-asleep, lost in his sleepy mind, cursing his uselessness and apparent ineptitude. A routine of his for the past two years.

“Phil?” a voice calls softly.

He's up in an instant.

“Daisy. Are you in pain? Should I call for Simmons? Is there anything I can do?”

A small smile appears on her lips and Phil srares at it, because it feels so alien at that moment, her smiling like that at him.

“Yeah. Come here.” she says quietly.

Phil leans closer and Daisy manages to get him to climb on the bed, beside her.

“Daisy?” he whispers, scared.

“Much better.” she sighs against his chest, where she nested comfortably.

Phil, still scared he'll hurt her, wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close and making sure she doesn't fall off the tiny bed.

He let a relieved sigh escape his lips.

“I'm so glad you're awake.” he whispered in her hair.

“Couldn't leave you worrying too much, Phil.” she replied.

He chuckled at that.

“You know me.” he said, shrugging lightly, or as much as he could laying down and with an armfull of Daisy. “I'm a worrier.”

Daisy puffed out some air, a sleepy attempt at a snort.

“Thank you.” she said, after a moment.

“Anything for you, Daisy.”

She hummed and slowly went back to sleep.

Phil ran his fingers through her hair for a few minutes before he, too, let himself fall asleep, lulled by her quiet breathing.

Jemma found them a few hours later wrapped around each other.

She decided she could do with some extra rest and that Daisy wouldn't mind not being awaken for tests just yet.

After all, it was Valentine's Day.

They all deserved a little extra privacy.

' _Now, to keep Hunter away from them._ ' she thought.

 


End file.
